creationfandomcom-20200215-history
List of innuendos in The Drillimation Series
In a small percentage of episodes in the Drillimation anime and some games, there were references to adult material. While the series is mainly aimed at children, teens and adults can enjoy the series as well. Certain innuendos also are intended to go over younger viewers' heads. Cross-series *In some lines of the series, such as "Ugh, this is gonna be scrap!" by Patricia Martin from Magical Girl Team Lucky Star, or "No, that's kinda scrappy. I don't respect women like that." by Susumu Hori from Mr. Driller. The word scrap is a placeholder for crap. *In any episode that airs during the week of Weed Day, which is generally around April 20, Susumu will generally wear a pair of shades and have a pretzel stick sticking out of his mouth. This lead to an urban legend that Susumu smokes weed, even though he doesn't. Sometimes, he will eat Doritos and drink Mountain Dew. ''Magical Girl Team Lucky Star *In ''The Girl Who Dashes Off, when Konata and Kagami discuss men's interests, Konata explains about erotic dating sims and about playing them at the age of 16. *In A School Day Gone Wrong, when Konata is talking to Soujirou, Konata can be seen reading a Playboy-like magazine for a split second before lowering it down. *In Desires, Konata can be heard playing a hentai game on a computer. While playing, Yui comes in a bit concerned about it. *In From Water to Royalty, when Susumu is speaking to Yutaka, Susumu sneaks behind Konata and sneaks his head over her shoulder, and when Susumu stands up straight, Konata makes a brief groan, as Susumu accidentally dry-humped her. *In Final Boss of the Second Saga, Eguri's basilisk machine impales one of its fangs into Konata, and when she pulls it out, the fan turns out to be red. This is true that the machine's fangs are red, and red means a bit of blood. *In a few episodes of the series, whenever Konata is about to play a hentai game, she always says "He better not see me playing this!" ''Super Smash Keyboards *When throwing attacks on opponents, a small amount of blood-like shards fall from where the attack was inflicted, which then break when hitting the ground. This led to an urban legend that the characters' blood is made of crystals, rather than real blood. This is one of the main reasons why the ''Super Smash Keyboards series is rated Teen, generally for violence and animated blood. *During development of the game, Takajima wanted to have finishing moves for the game, and one of the programmers, Kenjirou Nasaya, suggested "making it violent". Takajima turned down Nasaya's decision, as the game would potentially cause controversy in every way and cause the population of Drillimation fans to decline. Instead of having gory dismemberments and impalements, Takajima decided to have the characters die in a comical way, rather than realistically. As such, fatality moves such as Wataru's Toasted and Miyuki's Spine Crack were toned down to be cartoony.